


Celebration

by randomcheeses



Series: What if? [14]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcheeses/pseuds/randomcheeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The name of Ed's son surprises Roy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

"Shush, Roy," Fullmetal said, and for a second the Flame Alchemist could only think '_what the?'_, because though he'd known Edward since he was eleven, there had never really been a time where it had been appropriate for Ed to address Roy by his first name.

Then his brain caught up with his eyes and he realised that Edward had in fact been speaking to the little boy in his wife's arms. His son.

Roy's brain shut down again, only one thought making itself heard as he stared at the embarrassed but proud look on Ed's face. _His name is Roy. Edward named his son after me. People name their kids after their own parents. Or after people they idolize. Or, or. . . He named his **son **after **me.**_

The shock faded, Roy's normal personality reasserted itself and Ed began to swear at him for being smug, but still, part of him focused on the brown haired little boy with golden eyes who is smiling happily at his parents, and thought_ 'You're named after me. Ed thought my name was worthy enough to be shared with you.'_

He suppressed an urge to hug Ed, because he knew that the boy- _man, he's a young man now-_ wouldn't let himself appreciate it.

Still, happiness bubbled up within him and the desire to share it couldn't be ignored.

Neither could the steaming cup of coffee on his desk. Even if he had added a pinch too much sugar.

###

"Maes!" a familiar voice declared maniacally over the phone. "Guess what?"

Hughes blinked. "Roy, is that you?"

"Yes!"

"You sound happy. . ." Hughes said carefully. _And you're calling me by my first name,_ he thought_. Something's up._

"I am! I have good news!"

"Okay, I'll be right over," Hughes agreed in his humouring-the-crazy-person tone. "Then you can tell me everything. Just, uh, stay in your office, okay?"

Hughes covered the receiver with his hand and leaned away from the phone. "Private Sheska, I have some business to attend to. You're in charge of the paperwork until I get back."

"Yes sir," Sheska saluted, looking curiously from her superior to the phone receiver in his hand. "Is everything all right?" she asked, concerned.

"Everything is fantastic!" the voice on the phone declared, apparently having heard her despite Hughes' best efforts. "I have the best name ever!"

Sheska stared. "Is that Colonel Mustang?" she whispered.

"Yes," Hughes muttered worridly. "I know that tone of voice. He's either drugged, or somebody found another puppy. Let's hope it's the latter."


End file.
